


Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2017 Cup of China, 2017 GPF, 2017 Internationaux de France, 2017 nhk, 2018 europeans, 2018 olympics, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Olympics 2018, Rating May Change, Season 2017-2018, Secret Relationships, innuendos, javi just loves him, road to pyeongchan, romantic, yuzuru's a little devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Javier is a little unmotivated after not being on the podium at GPF or at Worlds. Yuzuru cannot bear to see him like this and decides to give him a small incentive to encourage him and make them take another step in their relationship to get it in another level. What they did not count on is the thousands of problems that will happen because of this unusual promise.





	1. Chapter 1

“If you manage to qualify for the Grand Prix final and win, maybe ... we can take our relationship to another level…” Because of the suggestive way in which Yuzu smiled when he said that, Javier had no doubt what that other level was.

And is that despite having six years of relationship, secret for the media and the public, Yuzuru and Javi had not yet had intimacy. The furthest they had come was to second base and on one occasion Yuzu had tried to perform oral sex on Javi.

Javi remembered that moment as if it were yesterday and not precisely because it was a pleasurable one.

+++

_That day, when they had break-time from practice, Yuzu and Javi rushed into the dressing rooms willing to enjoy each other. Yuzu was introducing the huge member of Javi in his mouth when they heard footsteps approaching. Yuzu, afraid that they could be discovered, tried to quickly zip Javi's trousers, accidentally causing his penis to get stuck in the zipper. Yuzuru had never heard so many curses coming out of a person's mouth while writhing in pain on the floor. He had a very explicit class of Spanish vocabulary._

_“Shit, Yuzuru What the fuck are you doing standing there??? Go get help!!”_

_“I… can’t… it’s going to be embarrassing!”_

_“Would you prefer that I end up losing my cock? How the fuck are we going to have sex if I lose my dick”_

_Swallowing his pride, Yuzuru went with Brian and as he could explain what happened. When Yuzu finished his story, Brian’s face went pale and then red, and making a superhuman effort not to choke him, called the paramedics._

_The ambulance arrived, and the paramedics shaked with laughter at such accident. Yuzuru was red with embarrassment and tried not to look at Javi, who seemed to be getting more and more purple at each passing moment._

_But Javier was now more worried about his pride than about his genitals, especially after Javi Raya suddenly entered the locker rooms and started taking a lot of pictures of his… state, while laughing like a maniac._ _And who knows what diabolical nicknames they would give him. He was doomed._

_Meanwhile, Yuzuru approached the paramedics and shyly, asked the question that tormented him:_

_“Is he going to be OK?” “Of course, we'll take care of the ...problem.” “I mean, if it won’t be necessary to cut him …that.”_

_Javier, who upon hearing such a thing was no longer purple but green, replied: “No, please, not that. I prefer death than that.” “Javier, do not ever say such a thing! Not even jokingly!” Exclaimed a worried Yuzuru._

_“Of course, because it is not your penis that is stuck in the zipper of the pants.”_ “ _I told you it was an accident”, Yuzuru said, his voice trembling and on the verge of tears._

_“Ermm ...- intervened Brian, “Yuzuru refers to how Javi’s hands it’s injured, he offered to accompany him to the bathroom and help him with the zipper of his pants. Nothing that has to do with gay sex in the toilets of a training center”_

_"No, not at all," Yuzu and Javi exclaimed in unison, though their faces had turned a deep red, making their intentions obvious._

_"Ok ... too much information" said the paramedics who decided to take Javi to the hospital, but not before covering his private parts of the prying eyes that waited outside the locker rooms, wanting to know everything that happened there._

_After that and Brian's great scolding for such irresponsibility, they did not want to experiment with sex in a long time._

_+++_

But the flesh is weak, and no longer after Brian scolded them that they slipped back to the baths to kiss and grope after an arduous afternoon training. However, they soon realized that this was no longer enough and that their bodies were asking for something more. “Yuzu, we already have a lot of time together. Do not you think it's time to... you know...”

“Javi, I love you and I really want to do it with you. But I still do not feel ready. Give me more time, love.” And it is that, corny as it might sound, Yuzu dreamed that his first time would be a special moment.

Javi decided to wait for Yuzu's wishes and because deep down, he also wanted that moment to be special for them both. In addition, the Olympic season was approaching and although it was fun to play like two teenagers in love, they should also focus on what is really important. So, they had no choice but to leave the subject of sex for later and settle for kisses and caresses when nobody saw them.

However, after the bad season he had had, Javier seemed a little off in training, even distant. Yuzu did not like to see Javier like that. He was like a sun always warm and smiling, that illuminated with his smile even the most tense or sad moments. So Yuzu decided to try another way to cheer him up and motivate him to give his best in the upcoming season.

“Are you saying that if I get to the Grand Prix final and win ... finally we will do it?” Javier asked as he hugged his beloved Yuzu, who was sitting on his legs and looked quite relaxed after an intense make out session in the locker room. “Of course” “That is, you will fulfill each and every one of my fantasies.” "Sure," said Yuzuru as he played with the hair of his beloved Spaniard's chest.

“Does that mean that you’ll dress up as a cat just for me? Like you did back at FaOI?”

“Maybe” Yuzuru smirked deviously at that thought. Oh, how much fun would be that.

“Ok, then it's a deal.” They sealed the bet with a kiss and hurried back to training. Brian was surprised to see the effort that the Yuzuvier couple put that day in practice, they were really motivated. Thank God, He was not aware of the real reason for that motivation because he would surely go to the hospital for a heart attack or a gallbladder problem. There was no doubt that the Olympic season promised to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear passengers, we have reached our final destination, the city of Toronto, Canada. We hope your trip was pleasant one. Thank you for flying with Air Canada.’_ **

" _You have no idea how much_ ," sighed an emaciated Javier.

The countless hours of flight had been spent in despair. If it was not because Gabby was sitting next to him trying to make him laugh with her bad jokes for several hours, he would have jumped from the damn airplane. Cursed as his stay in China. Ugh.

He should have listened to Yuzuru when he begged with teary eyes that it was not a good idea going there and change competitions.

\+ + +

****

_“That place is full of bad luck, Javi. Please, go to any other competition, except that one. I do not want something bad happen to you.”_

_Javier had laughed at his boyfriend's fears without thinking twice. He dried the tears that shone in his delicate almond-shaped eyes and slid his thumb to his chin and raised Yuzuru's flushed face towards him. He imprisoned the lips of the beautiful ephebe that was his boyfriend with his own and was lost in the softness, in the sweetness, of that sensual mouth that awaited him anxiously._

_After a long time, they separated. Javier delineated with his fingers the face of his beloved, to carry it engraved in his mind, in his hands, the days that they would pass separately. A full week oceans away. Yuzuru sighed, not very relieved. A strange premonition had seized him. He didn’t like that competition one bit, not after what happened to him in 2014._

_"Javi, I'm scared. What if you have an accident like mine? I wouldn’t be able to bear it. I don’t want you to get hurt…"_

_"Don't be superstitious, love. What happened to you was just an unfortunate accident. Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

 

\+ + +

How much he wanted now to slap his past self. If only he had listened to his beautiful boyfriend! But he couldn’t move backwards and there was no use in lamenting now. He just had to resign and move on. Sure, like it's so easy.

He couldn’t sleep on the entire flight back to Toronto, going over and over again in his mind on his disastrous performance in the Cup of China. Although what hurt him most was not so much the low rating but the cruel words he had read on social networks. Curse him and his genuine love for them.

**“Javier is an old man, he does not work anymore, he should retire”**

**“Your moment of glory is over, let it go at once and stop being ridiculous.”**

**“If he continues like this, the Olympics are really going to be an unreachable dream”**

**“Patrick is going to retire soon. Why isn’t he going to retire too? They’re practically the same age!”**

The worst thing is that, deep down, he believed the same thing. _«For this I have trained all these years? To end my career as a complete loser? To become a good old man for nothing? The years do not pass in vain, and I can no longer compete against all those grasshopper children. What should I do? Give up?"_

With these dismal thoughts still hovering in his head, Javier presented to the Cricket Club the next day. Javier was so absorbed in training that he did not see when a thin, curvaceous figure approached him, hugging him from behind. He shuddered to feel the small and delicate body of his lover glued to his own. Yuzuru rested his head next to Javi’s and spoke sweetly and caring.

“My love, I thought you would arrive tomorrow.” “That was the plan. But I was not in the mood to continue humiliating myself even more in front of others. In front of everyone.” “Do not say that, honey. Nobody made fun of you, it was just a bad day. That is all.” “You do not understand, Yuzu. Lately all my days are bad. Little by little I am becoming a shadow of myself. Maybe I should retire earlier than planned so I do not continue to cause pity on anyone ...”

A loud slap resounded throughout the Cricket Club. Everyone left what they were doing to direct their curious looks to the place where the noise came from. They were perplexed to see Javier Fernández rubbing his cheek that threatened to turn red where Yuzuru had slapped him. Some onlookers tried to approach where the two skaters were to learn about the gossip, but Yuzuru gave them the most terrifying look a human being has ever seen, and everyone chose to turn around and pretend nothing happened.

“Yuzuru, why ...?” Javier did not even manage to finish the question when his boyfriend approached him, and he raged furiously.

“JAVIER FERNÁNDEZ! You are very wrong if you think I will tolerate you saying such stupid things! Do you want to talk about bad days and be the mockery of others? Look at me. If I win the Japanese media praise me and everyone loves me, if I lose I am a shame and they tear me to pieces. Do you remember the world championship when I finished fifth in the short program? Nobody lowered me of loser and nobody believed that it would be able to overcome. And I did it. Not for them, but for me. Because I wanted to prove to me that he could, that I was not a loser, after all. And neither are you. Many would like to be as good as you. Or rather, be like you: a beautiful world champion and with such a beautiful and sensual boyfriend ah and with an incredible ass.”

“Mm, you may be right, except for the sensual boyfriend. I do not know him. Could you introduce him to me?” Javier said in a more flirtatious joking tone.

“At this moment he is somewhat busy, considering if he should give another slap to his boyfriend for joking a lot”

For all answer, Javier imprisoned his boyfriend in his strong arms. It was lost for a long time in the heat of that small, but curvilinear body, trembling beneath him. When they finally parted, and when their eyes met again, Javier could see the love contained in Yuzuru's eyes and finally let his barriers fall. He leaned toward him and joined their lips, their souls, their whole beings.

They said everything there was to say in that kiss, after all that had always been between them. The words were too much. With their souls they could communicate was and it was more than enough.

"You have no idea how much I’ve missed you there," muttered Javier fondly, as he stroked Yuzuru's back. “I missed you too, Javi. Training is not the same without you.”

In response, Javier kissed his beloved Yuzu again. Their tongues joined in a sensual dance, intertwining, their hands wandered tremulously through the body of the other, burning each other with their touch. Who knows how far they had come, if not for Brian, who furiously shouted at them from his office.

“This is a high performance center, not a motel. Here you come to work, your perversions do them in another side, understood?” In spite of themselves, they separated.

“Don't think I'm done with you, Fernandez. You deserve a punishment for all the nonsense you said today.”

“What is that punishment?”

“Don't eat cravings. Today in the night in your apartment. No little friends or annoying friends because then I'll ditch you, understood, Fernandez?”

“Yes, my prince.” Javier licked his lips thinking about the possibilities. There was no doubt that this day, which had started like shit, was improving a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Javier winced painfully after watching his boyfriend’s fall after trying, for the eleventh time that day, the quadruple Lutz. He knew that that freaking jump was cursed for his cute little boyfriend just by looking how Yuzuru gripped his ankle, containing his cries of pain. In that very moment, he wanted no more to go to his prince’s rescue and hold him and take care of him, but now he was the one oceans away from his beloved, and he couldn’t do much beside watch the stream and hope for the best. Besides, Tracy would kill him if he decided to run away from practice after the disappointment of China.

But he could tell that watching his beloved’s falls was a bad idea, especially having to train after that. Neither of his jumps came right and he even had a slip while doing his flying camel spin, much likely what happened in competition back in 2007. Jun watched him, dumbfounded by that horrendous display of movements and choreography, and questioning if there was an actual curse that surrounded the club.

Tracy shook her head in disappointment and brought Javier to Brian’s office once he finished today’s practice. “Ok, spit it out” Tracy said, and Javier eyes widened as he stared at the blonde, surprise written all over his face. “Say what exactly?” Tracy shook her head, exasperated “You’ve been watching Yuzuru, haven’t you?” Javier’s mouth shut as fast as she finished speaking, and Tracy knew that what’s distracting the Spaniard.

“Of course, you were. Javier, I know you appreciate him and consider him a friend, but you can’t let that ruin your practices. I haven’t seen you fall so much since you first came here.”

“But… I can’t. I have the need to support him, just how he’s been supporting me all this time…”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re heads over heels for him” that sole sentence was enough to make Javier flush in embarrassment of how cheesy he was. “Come on, you’re free for today, just promise that you’ll be 100% ready tomorrow and I’ll let you go”

“I promise, I promise” Javier said hopelessly, holding his hands out, as a prove of innocence Tracy laughed and patted his back before parting and start taking care of Jun’s stroking exercises.

Javier slapped himself in the cheek multiple times trying to tone down his embarrassment and cursed under his breath about how well Tracy could read him. He wished he could always put a poker face on his face like Shoma, so that way no one would suspect about him and his life. Maybe he had to make a call to a certain Japanese skater and ask him for advice.

\+ + +

Back at home, the first thing Javier did was lay spread out in the couch and start petting Effie, who was purring and basking in the attention that her master was giving her, laying her whole weight on Javier’s stomach and chest, curling in a purring ball of fur.

He wondered how Yuzuru was, He hadn’t heard of his boyfriend in so long, and he was getting scared of what could have happened in japan. He got on his social media and read that Yuzuru hadn’t appeared on the practices for the free skate, so he had a reason to be concerned. After being splayed with Effie for a long while, he put the cat on the floor and went to take a shower, deciding to call Yuzuru after dinner.

While showering, he could still feel Yuzuru’s hands roaming over his body, like if the water drops were commanded by the Japanese at the other side of the world, making him feel comforted and secure.

Oh, how he couldn’t wait to hold his gorgeous beloved in his arms again.

\+ + +

“Hey Yuzu, how are you?”

At the other side of the screen, he could see his boyfriend curled up in the blankets of his hotel bed, hair sticking everywhere and his cheeks with traces of dried tears. Javier instantly saddened, if he only could be there, confort him like he did back at Cup of China, hold him in his embrace and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe…

_“Fine now, now that I’ve accepted it. I had to retire Habi… I’m not going to the Final this year…”_

“Oh, Yuzu, I’m so sorry… You wanted it so much…”

_“It’s ok, better take care of ankle first, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to go to the Olympics. Habi, I want to go there, so so badly… Want to share podium with you again…”_

“Me too Yuzu, me too… Wait… does that means-?”

_“That the bet is broken, neither of is going to be able to go to the final, even if you win in France…”_

_‘I didn’t need a reminder, thanks’_ Javi thought, but bit his tongue, now it wasn’t time for bitterness and fights, now it was time to take care of his prince.

“Can we move the date?” He asked, hope shimmering in his voice. He wanted to share that experience with Yuzuru before it was late.

_“What do you mean?”_

“Instead that in the GPF, we do it in the Olympics. That way, maybe we are both ready. And It would be a really great moment to move our relationship to third base”

Yuzuru blushed while thinking about it; Javier on top of him, moving together wearing their medals, giving and receiving at the same time…

It was a really good idea, A idea that Yuzuru liked.

_“Yeah, I see no problems with that”_

“Good. Phew, I thought that you were going to say no… I really want to be intimate with you dear… to be the one who gets your most treasured possession…”

Yuzuru whined in embarrassment as he realized what Javier meant. How he could sound so romantic while saying such lewd things, or at least implying them? He could hear his boyfriends laughing at the other side and that made him even more red.

_“Don’t say such nasty things!”_

“They aren’t nasty, they’re the truth”

If Yuzuru was there, he would already punch Javier at that, but, inside, he also wanted to give Javier that ‘treasure’.

“Let’s change topics, I cannot wait to hug you again”

_“Me too. Did you enjoy the massage of the other day?”_

Both of them smirked at that. Yuzuru’s punishment was a massage. Ok, everything good there. The true punishment was that there wasn’t a happy ending, and that left Javier disappointed.

“Of course, I did. But I’ve enjoyed it more with… another finish to it”

_“Too bad you acted like idiot”_

“Hey!”

Yuzuru laughed at that and he couldn’t help but smile. He prided himself that he at least could make his prince smile and laugh even after such disappointments.

They spend the rest of the night speaking ad basking in each other’s voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Javier smiled joyfully as he took his place at the top of the IdF podium, even though he was a bit scared, and he had his motifs. It wasn’t pleasant to see Gabriella and Guillaume sliding on the ice atop of that plastic podium. _When will the French learn to make a proper event?_ He wondered.

After him, Shoma took the ice and bowed and saluted everyone, doing some soft twizzles before approaching the podium and shake hands with Javier. Javier wanted to hug the small Japanese men, but Shoma told him indirectly that he would probably fall asleep if hugged, so, he had to deal with just a handshake.

And the last one was Misha, his long-time friend. Javier felt proud of his Uzbekistan friend, and also a bit dissapointed, the first time that Misha medals on a GP event and he was awarded with a _small plastic blue star_. It was even sadder when he thought it was his last GP even, knowing he wanted to retire after worlds 2018.

While the media were taking photographs of the three ‘medallist’, he went to Misha and gave him a friendly pat in his back.

“Congratulations on getting third, men. You deserve it”

“Thanks, Javi. And congrats to you too for another ‘gold medal’” Misha replied, smirking all the way while Javier laughed.

“I’m sorry that this is your bronze medal, dude. You deserve better.”

“Well, we can’t do anything but deal with it, don’t you think? Also, I’m proud of getting third, the type of medal isn’t a problem”

The Spaniard shook his head and admired the positivity emaning from Misha. How he wished to be as positive as his friend.

Meanwhile, Shoma approached the Europeans slowly, with an indescriptible look on his face, eyes boring on Javier’s back. He tugged on the Spaniards costume and made him bend until the were more or less the same height.

“After press conference I need talk to you” and with that, he went towards where his coach was standing and took a hold of the Japanese flag, unfolding it and posed for pictures for the Japanese media, a clueless, cute look on his face. Javier shivered. How could such a small man change personalities so easily?

Then, while getting out of the ice and going towards the locker room, he remembered he needed to ask Shoma for help with his poker, I-don’t-give-a-crap face.

\+ + +

After the press conference, he got cornered by an angry, half-asleep Shoma while going to his hotel, ready to video-chat with his dear prince. Javier was surprised but didn’t move a muscle in fear of what the small man could do.

“We need talk” Shoma said in a serious tone, trying to cover his bad English.

“Talk about what?” He asked, and then paled, Oh no… _Oh no_ … he couldn’t have heard him, right? Right? He didn’t want anyone to know about one of his deepest secrets.

“Something that bothers me and you”

“look, I’m sorry, but I can’t help it, okay? The shower is the only place I’m safe to sing without caring…”

Shame gave him a confused look, before regaining his seriousness.

“What? No, I don’t mean deafening screeches on shower” The Japanese replied, and, in that moment, Javier knew he was screwed. If Shoma knew about his passion for singing Manolo Escobar’s songs while taking a shower… God, he didn’t want to think about what might happen to him if Shoma told anyone.

“then... what is it?”

Shoma prisoned Javier against the wall, and Javi was starting to feel uncomfortable with all that situation.

“Take good care of Senpai”

_What?_

“If you hurt Yuzu-sama… I kick you in balls until you cannot walk, understand?”

Javier just nodded before he let out a breath the he was holding while Shoma separated from him. Shoma gave him an angel smile before going towards his own hotel, pinking up his phone and putting his headphones on. Javier stunned face remained until he got in his pyjamas and tucked under the blankets.

 _What the hell was that? how could Shoma knew about them?_ Well, he knew he and Yuzu were very touchy-feely with each other, but… were they really THAT obvious?

_“Hello, my lovely champion”_

All the questions swarming is his mind disappeared after hearing the lovely voice from Yuzuru. Javier smiled back at him while yawning lightly.

“Hello, my own pooh bear. How was your day?”

 _“It was bad, doing rehabilitation and not touching the ice was so painful, especially thinking that you weren’t there to cuddle with me after it…”_ replied Yuzuru, with a little smirk in his face.

“I’ve also missed you, so much… I wanted some celebration make-out season with you.” Javier sighed before continuing “You don’t know how much I love kissing you, dear…”

 _“I have some idea how much. You are not the only one that enjoys them, you know?”_ Yuzu tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively but failed, and Javier had to laugh at that. His beloved was so cute while trying to be sexy. Yuzu flustered in embarrassment and whine, covering his face with his hands.

_“Don’t laugh and appreciate my attempts, baka!”_

“I’m sorry, but you are so cute when you try to be seductive”

_“You didn’t think so at FaOI this summer”_

Javier blushed at the memories, of how he couldn’t take his eyes from Yuzu acting like a kitten, and the pang of jealousy while seeing every other skater in the same gawking state. Even that short, lazy boy…

And like that, the memories of Shoma cornering and threatening him back at the street early in the evening came back. Yuzuru must have sensed his changes, because he asked Javier if something was wrong.

“Yuzu, I think that… Shoma knows about us…”

Uncomfortable, awkward silence spread between them. Yuzuru’s face changed from stunned to astonished to embarrassed, a cute pink color spreading in his face. Then Realization hit Javier.

“Yuzu, did YOU tell Shoma about us?”

_“It was an accident, I swear…”_

“How can be that an accident?! He has threatened me to leave me sterile if I hurt you!”

_“Believe me, I didn’t want to tell him, but he was very persistent with…”_

“With what?”

_“With knowing if I was taken…”_

With knowing if Yuzu what? Really?! was Shoma interested in HIS swan?! That tiny part of Javier, the one that he tried to cover so he wouldn’t hurt Yuzuru, was starting to awake. That tiny part was called possessiveness and jealousy. And, of course, Yuzu noticed…

 _“Javi, are you getting jealous?”_ He asked, with a teasing tone.

“Well, it isn’t pleasant to know that someone else like your boyfriend, you know?”

Yuzu sighed _“That’s why I told him that I was dating you. And, by what you told me, he decided to become the overprotective kouhai. And I think I like it.”_

“Well, I guess who’s the one that’s going to be punished when I go back to Canada…”

Yuzuru, thinking it was going to be a good punishment sighed dreamily and said Javier goodbye before ending the call.

But Javier had everything planned, he was going to make his swan suffer. Oh, how he wanted to get to Canada now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when i'm going to update this since now I'm fried up with studies and projects and exams.  
> Oh, and also with ballet practices, ugh...


End file.
